He loves me, he loves me not
by mindblock
Summary: Just some yullen smut with some plot:D. Warnings: Yullen, YAOI, RATED M for language and SMEX! PLEASE don't read if you don't like cuz I don't want another 'you're a sick-minded 14 year old' review to waste time on OK ;D? Disclaimer:I DON'T own D.Dray Man
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

„Please, Kanda, stay!" Allen jumped out of the bed and blocked Kanda's way to the door.

„I can't, you idiot! I have to help Lenalee to carry some stuff or she will tell her brother that she is pregnant with my baby!" Kanda shouted and tried to reach the door but Allen blocked his way again.

„Please, just a little longer, I have something to show you and..." Allen made his best puppy-eyes face, but it didn't help much since Kanda wasn't watching his face. His gaze was fixed on the sight of fully naked Allen who was trying to seduce him.

„Really, what is it?" Allen blushed slightly „Um...Its just that...once-you-said that-you-like-girl-clothes and...so I thought..."

„OK fine, what ever you just said, show me but hurry up, I don't want to die this soon..."

His mouth was shut by Allen's who started kissing him and pushing him towards the bed.

_What the... _Kanda tried to escape but before he could do anything he found himself lying on the bed with Allen on top of him.

„Che..."

„Just wait here for a minute, I'll be back soon."

Allen turned around and made his way to the bathroom. Kanda noticed he was walking strangely. _Oh, right, I fucked the hell out of him last night._ A picture of Allen moaning and calling his name appeared in his mind and he shook his head to stop those thoughts. He sat up on the bed and leaned against the wall. He kept wondering himself what the fuck Moyashi was doing in the bathroom that he wanted to show him. _He said something about girly clothes but could he..._Dirty thoughts went back and he decided that it's best to just wait and see.

„Close your eyes!" He heard Allen shouting through the bathroom door.

„What the...Why!?" Ok now he was really curious.

„Just do it, please, and do not open them until I say so!"

„O...ok, fine."

He closed his eyes and heard the door open slowly. Soon, when Allen reached the bed, he felt the pressure changed, it was coming closer. Suddenly he felt the pressure on each sides of the bed, very close to him and felt a warm breath on his face.

„Open them" Allen whispered into his ear. At first Kanda couldn't realize what happened and totally shocked gazed at the beautiful sight close in front of him. Allen was kneeling in front of him with his legs spread on each sides of Kanda's hips, and was actually sitting on his lap that showed a quick reaction. He was wearing a little gray skirt, like those school girls wear and a tight white shirt with the first four buttons missing. Kanda could see his pale chest and loosened red tie and his pants started to feel very uncomfortable.

„I'd say you like it." Allen smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss his confused and very horny lover.

Kanda recovered from the shock and kissed back, sliding his tongue into Allen's mouth. Unable to hold back he grabbed Allen's ass under the skirt and pulled him closer pressing their erections together. Allen moaned into the kiss feeling unexpected pleasure, his hands wrapped around Kanda's neck. Liking Allen's reaction he squeezed his ass and pressed him even tighter. This time he broke the kiss with a whimper of incredible pleasure mixed with pain. That feeling filled him with unbelievable lust.

Allen started taking off Kanda's shirt and kissing his neck. At that point Kanda's pants proabably started leaving marks on his hips so Allen decided to do something about that. When he took off his shirt he started to move lower leaving suck marks on Kanda's chest. Kanda gasped loud when hot wetness of Allen's mouth attacked his nipple. Allen was moving down slowly, taking his time to tease him and enjoyed his reactions. When he finally reached his pants he started to play with the zipper opening it with his teeth.

Kanda felt relieved when the pressure disappeared. Allen pulled his pants along with his underwear down, licking the newly revealed area and dropped them on the floor. Then he leaned and licked on raven's hard, swollen cock. Kanda was panting wildly when Allen took his whole length into his mouth, licking and sucking in a way that drove him insane. He couldn't hold back any more and pulled Allen up to kiss him fiercely, grabbed his shirt and pulled it off roughly. He flipped them over so that he was on the top. Allen moaned like a whore when Kanda spread his legs widely and pushed in almost violently, all at once. He moved slightly to find a better angle to hit Allen's sweet spot.

" God,_ yes_!" Allen shouted, seeing stars. Kanda smirked. He started to thrust in hitting the same spot every time. „Ngh...k-kanda...aaaahhh-**_faster_**!!!" He was begging between moans and Kanda was more than willing to comply. Allen grabbed the sheets with one hand and the other fisted tightly in Kanda's hair. He increased the speed and depth of the thrusts once again pushing them closer to the edge.

_What the hell!!? Damn him, where the hell is he?! _Lenalee was frustrated and annoyed with Kanda running late _again_ so she went to look for him into his room. Realizing he wasn't there she wondered where he could be. She decided to ask Allen, maybe he knew something. When she got to his door she heard some voices coming through them so she wasn't sure what to do. She decided to figure out what was happening. As she leaned against the door the sound became louder. She could clearly hear someone moaning and panting but she wasn't sure should she believe what she heard, maybe she missed the room. She listened for a while and soon could swore that there were two persons..._having sex_!? _What...no way! Allen...no!...Or, is it true?! That rumor!_

And then, suddenly, she heard something that washed out all the doubts.

„Oh _God_ Kanda!...aaahhh...**_harder_**, harde-ahhh...!!!" Allen screamed in ecstasy crying out and arching his back. His head was rolling from side to side on the pillow, his eyes were half opened but blind, he was drowning in pleasure and forgot his own name even if he screamed Kanda's. His mouth was opened as loud moans and screams escaped his swollen lips. Kanda was thrusting as deep as he could panting and cursing in insane pleasure. Allen cried out his name with every thrust, higher and louder every time. They were so close...

Lenalee stood shocked in front of the door trying to figure out what was that she just heard!

She heard _Allen_ screaming and moaning like a whore, calling _Kanda's_ name! Okay, there was no doubt any more, they were fucking like wild rabbits! A slightly evil grin appeared on her face. _So it __**is**__ true..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own D. Dray-Man)

They reached the heaven. This was the best fuck they ever had. They were lost in the moment of madness as billions of little, beautiful and powerful orgasmic twitches shook their bodies. Kanda held his breath, as the shuddering pleasure washed over him. Allen's mewls and screams driving him wild. He slumped against him, stars flashing behind his eyes and cock throbbing as the hard cum claimed him. He had tears in his eyes from the strength of it, Allen's arms around his neck, his slim body shaking as the powerful orgasm dissipated.

Lenalee returned to her room. She decided not to interrupt Kanda in his 'work', but there were a lots of things on her mind that she wanted to ask him about. Oh yes, she was going to tell him that she knows everything and then use it to blackmail him. But she wont tell anything to her brother. She decided it was to dangerous, and she couldn't really blame Kanda. It was Allen, after all. After about an hour, when she was almost done with the work by her self, Kanda showed up. Lenalee blushed slightly when she saw him and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

„I'm sorry Lenalee, please don't tell your brother..."

Kanda stared, slightly terrified, when Lenalee started laughing her ass off.

„Che..."

Lenalee tried to stop laughing and closed the door .

„What the hell did you do to that boy?" Lenalee asked, obviously amused with _something_!

Kanda felt his face turn blue! _Could she..._

„W-what do you mean?" He asked feeling quite stupid, of course she overheard them, anyone would, let's just hope she was the only one that did.

She just let out a small chuckle. „ Oh you know, I'm sure you heard it too...in fact I'm sure you fulfilled his wish." She said teasingly.

Kanda stood terrified not knowing what to say. His blue face turned to dark red.

„You little bitch..." He raged at her, „What the hell did you say!?"

Lenalee just smiled „Don't worry, I wont tell my brother anything and I wont tell anyone about what I heard... but under one condition!"

Kanda was furious but her offer brought some hope.

„What is it?"

„First, you have to tell me all about it..."

„About what!?"

„About your relationship. When did it start, how long have you been..."

„Forget it!"

„Fine, then I'll just tell everyone..."

„Wait!...ok, fine, what ever you want...you evil bitch."

An evil smile appeared on her face „Good, but there's something else."

„What?"

„You have to promise me that you will do what ever I ask you and if you won't do it I'll tell my brother some nasty things."

„What!? Why am I the one to be punished..."

„Because you are the one I asked for help and you didn't help me! And you should stop complaining, I could easily let my brother kill you. But no, I decided to just have a little fun. You should be grateful!"

„Yeah, maybe it would be better to just die right now..." Kanda said bitterly.

„But that would be no fun!" Lenalee smiled and jumped on the bed calling Kanda to sit next to her.

„Now, talk to me!"

„Oh God! Why do you want to know about that?"

„I'm kind of getting bored, there were no good rumors lately." She simply answered „Of course you can always change your mind, just say if you would rather..."

„Okay, I'll tell you. It started few months ago, when we were on that mission together...

We kind of had only one bed and it kind of started...look I don't remember, it was during the night and we weren't fully aware of our actions. Anyway we liked it and did it once again when we came back and we still do it...sometimes."

„So...you wanna say that your relationship is based only on sex?"

„Well...you could say that actually...Even if it shouldn't be that way."

„...But why, don't you love him?"

„I...I don't know. I think I do...actually, even if he's annoying some times..."

„Well, you didn't seem to be annoyed back there, judging by what I heard..."

„Ok, I get it, maybe I do love him, but I don't think that_ he_ loves _me_."

„And why is that, I mean he seemed quite satisfied!"

„You don't get it, it's not just about sex, I don't think he loves me for real."

„ Then why don't you ask him?"

„Are you crazy!? I'd never do something so humiliating!"

„Yeah? We'll see about that. You _must_ remember what you just promised to me and what will happen to you if you won't do what I say..."

„What?! No please you can't do that!" Kanda started to panic. She couldn't do that!

„Well, if you really don't want to know, then I guess I wont do anything to help you. But if you agreed..."

„To _help_ me!? Why would you do that?" He was totally confused.

„Why not, you are my favorite fun source now!"

„Fun source?... Well thanks... and how do you plan to help me?"

„Oh, you will see."

* * *

Yeah, well? It's kind of my first fic so I don't actually know is it good. XD

Sorry if it's OOC, I know it is and sorry cuz the chapters are so short. I kinda like it that way. And also sorry for spme grammar mistakes, can't avoid all of themˇ-ˇ.Anyway, I'd like to see some reviews and of course any tips are welcomed ^^

So see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allen lied on the messy bed lazily thinking what could he do now. He decided he was hungry, which was nothing strange. He hasn't **eat** since yesterday and has experienced orgasm for about five time since then. He managed to get himself to the bathroom, his ass feeling like it was splitting apart. Warm water helped but he still had some trouble walking. After he got dressed he went down to the cafeteria. He wasn't surprised to find Lavi there.

„Oi Allen! What happened to you? You're walking strangely."

He sat at the same table and ignored the question with a little blush appearing on his face. Instead of the answer he gave Lavi a pointed look „...Kanda came last night..."

„Oh..._oh!_ ...man, you two really like it hard!"

„Khm, could you be a little louder, I don't think everyone heard!"

„Um...sorry." He lowered his voice. „So...how was it?" Allen choked.

„You want me to tell you about it!?"

"Why not, I'm your best friend, am I not?" Lavi tried to get Allen to speak, he really wanted to know. It was about Kanda after all, the heartless Japanese samurai who would slice you into two pieces with his sword only for calling him by his real name.

„Well...it's kind of been a while since we did it last time so I guess he was impatient..."

„Was it good?"

„It's always good but yeah, this was..." Allen smiled and blushed slightly remembering the last night.

„Oh god! You showed _it _to him!!" Lavi shouted obviously amused. „Allen, how can you even walk?!"

„Shut up you idiot, I don't need another fucking rumor about it!"

„Sorry, but I can't believe it! What did he do to you?"

„Lavi! You pervert, what do you think he did? It's weird talking about _it_ with _you _anyway."

„Well, you could say it before. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. But I really wanna know!"

„Erm...fine, but you keep your mouth shut...and lets go somewhere else, more private."

„Fine with me, are you finished eating already?"

„Yeah, I'm full, let's go."

They walked in silence for some time and finally reached Lavi's room. They sat on the bed and Lavi wanted his answers now!

„So?"

„Yeah so, I told him to close his eyes and not to open them until I say so, and then I sat in his lap and told him to do it..."

„You were already wearing that skirt I gave to you?"

„Yes, but he didn't see it until when he opened his eyes...and don't interrupt me!"

„Ok, sorry."

„And then I started kissing him because he was pretty shocked and already started to get hard..."

„Man he's fast!"

„I said don't interrupt! Anyway he kissed back and...kind of..." Allen blushed dark red and Lavi turned into an ear. „Yes?"..."What did he do?"

„H-he kind of grabbed my ass and pressed me onto his..."

„Oh God!" Lavi felt like fainting.

„And...oh god it was so hard..."

„And?"

„And...you know, we were kissing and taking off our clothes, and I..."

„What...Allen, what?"

„I kind of sucked on him...a little...but it's nothing, we do it often, and he kind of freaked out when I did that and couldn't wait any more."

„So, what did he do?"

„What do you think he did? I won't tell you everything. You know the rest!"

„That sounds pretty good. Is it always that good?"

„Yeah, I guess...it is."

„Who would say, you must really love each other."

Allen was shocked. „W-What...w-we don't l-love each other it's just...!"

Lavi was confused, he didn't expect something like that.

„W-what do you mean, you don't love each other, how can you do something like that if you don't love the person..."

„You don't understand it Lavi, I..."

„Yes, I know you can do it even if you don't love him, but why...why don't you love each other..." Ok, that was a really confusing situation, Lavi didn't know _how to_ say what he wanted and Allen didn't know_ should_ he say it.

„Look Lavi, I do love Kanda, a lot, but I know he hates me and he would probably kill me if he knew it. So please don't tell anyone!"

„How do you know he doesn't love you?"

„Are you kidding, it's Kanda! If he loves someone then it's Mugen and certainly not some stupid bean sprout! How could you even think that he loves me?"

That was a good point but Lavi couldn't stand the fact that dose two do such things and hate each other in the same time.

„Why don't we find out then? Maybe he loves that „stupid bean sprout" regardless of what you say."

„Are you crazy, he'll kill me if he finds out!"

„Not if that's just what he wanted to know!"

* * *

Hi everyone! I finally finished this chapter. From now on things are going to complicate. Not to much cuz I'm not smart enough to write a smart plot ;;_;;. So anyway, you will have to wait for the second chapter cuz I'm not inspired right now XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I don't own -man Y-Y)

* * *

Kanda walked through the hallway to Allen's room in a really bad mood. He felt that way since the morning. Last night he had a pretty vivid sex dream about that little crap and woke up with a painful hard-on. Fortunately he haven't meet Allen during the day but it really pissed him of when Lavi told him that he gave his conditioner to Allen so he had to go and get it. He reached the door and knocked loudly.

" Oi Moyashi, open the door!"

"Um... come in, it's unlocked!"

He opened the door and saw Allen sitting on his bed and reading a book.

"Che...Don't you have anything more fun to do?"

_Well... I **could **have... _Allen thought remembering his dream from last night. Instead of an answer he asked.

"I suppose you want your conditioner back..."

"Yeah..." Kanda said quickly "I'll find it myself!"

"Sure, it's in the bathroom."

Kanda made his way to Allen's bathroom and started searching for the conditioner. He opened thousands of cabinets and finally saw the black bottle with a white flower and reached for it but next to it he saw something very interesting. It was a little red bottle of lube they used first several times. It was empty and he could clearly remember that time when they had finished it of. That returned the memories of his dream and he couldn't push the dirty thoughts out of his head. _shit!... _That was the worse thing that could happen.

"Um...what are you doing so lon-... Kanda?"

He turned around and saw a bean sprout hat had just moaned his name...in his mind! Kanda raised his hand and showed the bottle to Allen.

"Do you remember this?..."

Allen blushed slightly. He remembered the time they used it the last time too well and...well...

"K-Kanda?..." He was panting and watching Kanda who walked straight towards him with the lust burning in his eyes . His breathing got even quicker when Kanda shoved him against the wall and grabbed his hips kissing him passionately. Allen moaned when the raven pressed their bodies together and sucked on his neck. Kanda parted his legs pushing his knee up his inner thigh, and rubbed it teasingly against Allen's erection.

He couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist feeling how hard he was.

"Ahh...K-Kanda... please!"

That was just what he needed. He pushed Allen on the floor and lay on top of him, the boy's legs straddling him. They started to take each others clothes of rapidly. Allen felt his mouth water at the sight of Kanda's thick, bare, swollen cock. He loved how huge and hard Kanda was. Allen moaned slightly with every breath as they rubbed against each other harder and harder and it drove Kanda crazy. He started to trail open-mouthed kisses down, all the way to his bellybutton and even lower. He licked the trail up the smaller boy's inner thigh and down fallowing his hipbone. Slipping his head between his legs he sucked and licked the sensitive flesh between Allen's erection and his inner thigh. The smaller boy gasped at the surprising sensation as Kanda bit on it sharply leaving a dark red mark. His tongue finally slipped to Allen's length and the younger couldn't help but to moan lustfully.

"Kanda... nngh...take me now, I can't wait any longer..." He managed to breath out.

"Heh, your a lusty little bitch, ya know that?" He said with an evil smirk, and crawled back to capture Allen's mouth with his own. Allen spread his legs wider to prove Kanda's theory and to get what he needed. Kanda grasped Allen's hair and pulled his head up, guiding his mouth to his erection.

"Make it wet." he said pushing Allen's head further towards it. The boy took it in willingly and moaned enjoying the feeling of the hot, hard organ inside his mouth. Kanda jerked his head away when he was satisfied and lay back on top of him. Allen closed his eyes and slipped his hand down between them to push two fingers between his cheeks and scissor them, waiting for Kanda to slide himself between them.  
Without any kind of warning except for grabbing Allen's hips he slammed himself into the smaller boy's body, causing Allen to arch his spine and moan loudly wanting much more. He took hold of Kanda's biceps, lifted his head off the floor and gazed straight into Kanda's eyes with lust and need. Their eyes were fixed together as Kanda thrusted into him, faster, deeper, Allen's eyes wide as sharp gasps of shocking pleasure escaped his bruised lips.  
When he finally couldn't take it any more his head dropped on the floor, back arched and the unbearable pleasure suddenly gave him back his voice. He cried out and moaned loudly, begging Kanda to go deeper.  
The pleasure overtook the raven as well. He panted and murmured some words on Japanese, saying things he wasn't aware of but he'll probably regret that he said them later on. Things that left Allen only imagining what they meant. Allen was aware that he was talking to him because of that one phrase he repeated over and over- "aishiteru Allen, aishiteru(1)...". He didn't know what it meant but he had a feeling that it was important. With the speed quickening Allen became less aware of Kanda's words. They were loosing themselves in each other. Kanda's thrusts became animalistic and Allen screamed his name when he reached the edge, pulling Kanda along with him. They lay there for a moment panting. Kanda was still inside him, his head rested in the crook of his neck. When their breathing slowed down Kanda began to stand up but Allen pulled him back.

"Stay with me, please." The boy looked at him with his big silver eyes and it softened him. He nodded slightly and stood up taking Allen in his arms, carrying him to the bed. It was somewhat strange to him. Usually he'd stay only to have sex again but it seems like Allen had different plans this time. They cuddled under the covers and made out for some time and then Allen finally fell asleep in Kanda's arms.

* * *

OMG this is finally done! Sorry this took so long, and tnx for waiting everyone *cookies for you* ^^

Anyway Allen is totally busted in the next chapter so see ya then ;D

**(1)**-means _'I love you'_ but of course you know that XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I don't own -man)

Warning: YAOI, explicit content, nothing much but just in case...

* * *

Allen enjoyed the warmth and nuzzled himself closer to the strong body beside his. Kanda woke up feeling somewhat happy and satisfied. He felt nice and warm and soon he realized why -the little bean sprout had wrapped it's limbs around him and slept on his shoulder slightly drooling over it. He smiled to himself and decided that he had to go. He actually didn't feel like leaving but he had to. Carefully he slipped out of the sleeping boys warm embrace and looked around searching for his clothes. As soon as the strong, warm body was gone Allen whimpered and spread his arms towards Kanda, trying to reach him like an abandoned kitten. Kanda's willpower almost broke at the sight but he managed to remember where his clothes were and he went to the bathroom to collect it. When he came back, already dressed he found moyashi sitting awake in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, bean sprout" Kanda said, a dirty smirk on his face remembered Allen what was happening last night and how he had acted during it. He blushed slightly felling a little guilty... bitchy to be exact.

"...um hi." He looked away hoping that Kanda wouldn't notice the blush. It made him look really cute and Kanda, who had crawled over to him, pinned him to the bed kissing him deeply. Allen opened his eyes in surprise but he gave in to the kiss. Kanda kissed him for a while and then forced himself up, leaving the boy panting on the bed and walked over to the door smirking evilly.

"See ya, sprout." and with that he left, leaving Allen in his thoughts.

~scene change~

Lavi tried his best to think of a way to help Allen but he so far he had nothing. It was a little difficult since he haven't seen Kanda at all, except for that 'conditioner-problem'-relieving thingy. But then he had to run for his life so he didn't have much chance to talk to him. He decided to talk to Allen and find out if there were some news lately.

"Allen, it's Lavi, can I come in?"

Allen sat up in the bed surprised.

"Erm... yeah, sure, come in." He said and smiled when Lavi opened the door. He was in his pajamas.

"Hi there sleepy head, your still in the bed?" Allen looked down realizing that it was true.

"Well your not far from it..." He said with a smirk eying Lavi's 'clothes'.

"Yeah, what ever. I came to talk about Kanda..." Allen's eyes widened.

"oh..well...he just left." He felt a little blush on his cheeks.

"Oh! Well that's grate, you have to talk abut it..." Lavi sat down in a chair near Allen's bed.

"Um..err...ok, wait until I dress myself." Allen sad and slipped out of the bed. He was naked but he didn't care, there was nothing on him that Lavi haven't seen during their long friendship... At least he thought so! As soon as he removed th sheets that were covering him Lavi's jaw fell opened, his eyes widened in shock. Allen froze in place. He soon became aware of what Lavi was staring at. The pale skin between his legs, around his cock was all red-purple and full of hickeys and bite marks. Lavi could clearly see every tooth mark. _Damn, Kanda has perfect teeth._

"..."

"...Oh..."

"...*blushes deep red*"

"... my god!!!!!" Allen quickly covered himself with a major blush on his face. He was so busted.

"um..." he looked at Lavi who was still dumbstruck, staring at him. "D-don't look at me like that...your scaring me."

"Eh..._**I'm** scaring you?_What the fuck!?"

"What!? It felt good, it's not my fault!"

"...shit...that guy is totally sadistic!"

"Yeah well, I like it!" Lavi smirked.

"Wow, 'bean sprout', didn't know you're a masochist!" He teased and Allen blushed deeper.

"Shut up." He stood up from the bed and quickly put some pants on, ignoring Lavi's fail-to-hide glare.

"So, what did you want to talk about" He said to brake the awkward silence.

"Well, I wanted to talk about _it_ but I guess we don't have to anymore. It's obvious that it was good, again, so let's talk about the '_plan_'."

"The plan?...You have a _plan_?"

"I don't, that's the problem. I..."

"Lavi! I just remembered something..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well...Kanda uh...Last night while we um..."

"Had sex?"

"Um... he said something on Japanese..."

"He talks on Japanese while you have sex!!!?? OMFG that's so hot!" Allen blushed.

"Yeah, I think that too...anyway he repeated one thing over end over..." _'Over and over'?... what the hell am I saying !! _Allen mentally kicked himself.

"...Allen... YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!!" Allen looked over to Lavi who was blushing and holding a napkin under his nose.

" U-um ..sorry...heh"

"Ok, I'm fine, I'm fine, so what did he repeat over and over...except..." (get it? *perverted*:D)

"Waahhh ok!! I get it! It wasn't the best thing to say, I'm sorry. And I don't know what does it mean and I don't remember the word but I'm sure he was talking to me cause he ACTUALLY said MY NAME."

"oh...that must be important, maybe he said 'I love you'!" Allen's jaw fell open.

"What!? Are you insane, why would he say that!? ...to me?"

"I don't know pal, i told you tat it might be true..." Allen looked at him with wide eyes.

"That...no no no no! I'm sure he didn't mean that!... maybe it meant something else...no no no!" Lavi smirked.

"Why are you so sure? Don't you want him to love you, Allen?"

"Well... I ...uh...do, I do but..."

"Ok then I know what to do!" Lavi grinned and left the room.

* * *

Hehe ,well this was fun!

Please review ;D


	6. the author has something to say

Author's note:

Well, for those who are still reading this -_-' *nervous laughter*

I just wanned to say...SORRY FOR NO UPDATES LATELY! please don't hate me, the life decided to make things very un-nice (-LOL) to me so I kinda had no time to write.

But I AM working on the next chapter and I hope it will be up soon.

AND wait, it gets better!- I'm writing a completely new story ^^ yay for me... not.

Anyways I wanned to see how far could I go with writing smut hehe, don't worry, I can't go to far -.-

So for those who are interested in smut (one...two...three of you!! well that's something): Guess what pairing it is (I'll give you a **hint**, the characters are from **'****bleach'**)** AND YOU GET A COOKIE!!****!^^**

hehehe, hurry up before i run out of cookies cus it's very obvious what pairing it is :P ...ok, that was another hint _-_

Mb


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note(please read):** Hi everyone * nervous laughter* so I really think that I messed this one up heh. This is like the most important chapter in the story and yet it's miserably short and fucked up.  
I'm very sorry to say that I also kinda lost the interest in this fic cause it was my first one and it's... I don't know, I don't like it any more. I realized I have changed a lot since I started writing it and now those chapters look kinda lame to me. But oh well, I will continue it because of some people who are still reading it. And maybe some nice reviews would inspire me more.  
**Ps:** I published another fic a few days ago, It's grimmjowxulquiorra for those who like that pairing, you can find it on my profile ^^.

**(Disclaimer: I don't own -Man)**

* * *

Lavi went down to the cafeteria and looked around. Soon he found Lenalee sitting at one of the tables and reading something. He wanted to run over to her but before he did that he looked around scanning the room again -no Komui in sight! _Thank god! _Finally he could talk to his friend without risking his life.

"Hi Lenalee, what are you reading?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh, hi! Um...nothing, just some girly magazines. There are some tips about love relationships." She laughed.

"Why, having love problems?" He teased.

"Uh no, they're not for me, but for a friend...actually I wanted to talk to you about it, I need help..."

"Oh, wait! I need help from you too, you see..."

"No, Lavi!" she shook her head slightly "This is more important, it's about Kanda!"

Lavi's eyes widened. "What, what about Kanda?"

"Um you see, Kanda... loves... someone and he doesn't know how to tell him..." Lavi's heart beat quickened.

"Lenalee! Is it Allen?"

...

~scene change~

It didn't last long. They stormed together through the halls, got into the room, locked Tim out and now Allen lay on the bed, Kanda on top of him, still inside. Both panting heavily still recovering from their orgasm. Allen's eyes were wide from shock, blushing and his mind racing. _Did he...? What the hell did he say!?_ Oh god, that can't be true! He knew It didn't mean anything, and that Kanda wasn't aware of what he was saying but...It still shocked him! When Kanda's breathing slowed down he raised his head and looked into Allen's wide eyes. Allen just stared at him like that blushing.

"WHAT?" Kanda snapped.

Allen twitched "N-nothing!"

"Yeah! 'nothing' my ass! You're staring at me like I ate Tim!" Allen winced. "What is it?"

"Uh...never mind, I know It didn't mean anything so don't worry about it, it jus shocked me a little" He wanted to get up but Kanda held him down.

"Oh yea?" He smirked. "What, have I said something?"

Allen looked down. "Um y-yeah, while you were uh...cumming...But don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it."

Kanda smirked "So, what did I say?"

Allen blushed at that._ Should I tell him_?...

" Y-You said that you loved me." He choked out blushing deeply again. Kanda's smirk grew wider -"_I know._"

*pause* Allen's heart stopped (almost)._ Omgomgomgomg_!!! He blinked once...twice..."WHAT?!"

Kanda laughed (almost). He didn't expect that kind of reaction, but this will do too. Allen's face was tomato-red and his eyes in size of a bike wheel.

"I meant it, _Allen._" At that Allen's eyes started to water (an adorable touched-melting-Allen-scene everybody was waiting for^o^) "K-kanda... really?"

Kanda smiled (!!!) "Yes, really." He leaned down and kissed his little moyashi.

-lame end-

* * *

OMGWOW!

And, sawrry this took so long, and sorry cause it's so short. I'll try to update the next one sooner.


End file.
